


Crimson

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Crimson

hammered to the earth  
red roses fall  
a rush of crimson petals

~ 9.23.2006


End file.
